A vehicle wheel suspension system is interposed between a vehicle body and a corresponding wheel for the purpose of ensuring a favorable ride quality and a motion stability of the vehicle, and typically comprises a suspension arm pivotally attached to the vehicle body for a vertical swinging movement, a knuckle that rotatably supports a wheel and is pivotally connected to a free end of the suspension arm, a coil spring interposed between the knuckle and a suitable part of the vehicle body, and a shock absorber typically coaxially received in the coil spring and interposed between the knuckle and vehicle body.
The suspension arm is typically given with a highly complex shape, and comprises a shaft or pin projecting from an end of the suspension arm which is press fitted into a tubular member of a compliance bush mounted on a suitable part of the vehicle body. Refer to Japanese patent laid open publication No. 9-002035, for instance.
Conventionally, when press fitting the shaft or pin into a tubular member, the suspension arm is clamped to a support base, and the tubular member is forced onto the shaft or pin. As the suspension arm has a complex shape, there is some difficulty in holding the suspension arm in a stable manner. If the clamping force is excessively increased in an effort to firmly hold the suspension arm, the clamping force could deform the suspension arm. Also, the force of the press fitting may also cause the deformation of the suspension arm depending on the way the suspension arm is held in position.
Such problems could be overcome by suitably designing the clamping arrangement, but increasing the complexity of the clamping arrangement is undesirable because it means in an increase in the cost of the assembling fixture, and a reduction in the work efficiency of the assembling process.